The Faintest Bit of Heat
by wouldyoufancymystory
Summary: Liz Penn is new to Sky High. She has a few issues in her life, and maybe a certain pyro and some familiar faces can help her through them. Takes place Warren's junior year. This is my first story, so please read and review. Warren/OC
1. Chapter 1

I'm glad I remembered to sleep in my raincoat, because Dad continued his tradition of waking me up on the first day of school with a bucket of ice cold water.

"Ha-ha! I surprised you this time and was prepared! Now it's time for some sweet, sweet revenge!" I tried to control my powers as I began to lightly pelt Dad with my sister's various stuffed animals that I hid under the bed in her room directly across from mine. Sadly, I lost it and then the Beanie Babies dropped to the soft, beige carpet for a moment and Claire's old Barbie dolls came out of their box and started to vigorously attack me.

"Ouch! I feel like I'm in a nightmare of some kid who just watched one of those Chucky movies!"

"Oh, I love how karma's just the best thing in the universe. Isn't it, Lizzie?" my awful, conceited stepmom retorted with a sarcastic sneer.

"Shut up Catherine! And now that I'm going to Sky High, I want you to at least try to get used to me as Liz, ok?" Ugh! Sometimes, she really does get on my nerves, and when that happens, it takes all of my willpower to tolerate her smugness!

"Fine, but you'll always be little Lizzie to me," she said with an obviously fake smile.

My full name is Elizabeth Marie Penn, and unfortunately, everyone has called me Lizzie since the day I was born. I have always despised that nickname, but I have never been able to speak up for myself and ask people to stop. I am sixteen years old, but I do not want a car because I'm terrified of driving so I walk to wherever I can. I have lived in Maxville all of my life and used to go to a normal high school, but now that my powers have begun developing, my parents are allowing me to go to Sky High. Sadly, late bloomers are common on both sides of my family.

I didn't discover my abilities until I was passionately making out with my boyfriend Jake on my bed, about to take off my clothes so we could go all the way, but I suddenly heard him thinking about how excited he was to steal my virginity and also get it on later with Hannah, my now ex-best friend. When this occurred, I pulled away from him, slapped him in the face, and forced him to leave. I thought he spoke those words that directly to me, but at school the next day, when he asked me what he did wrong, I told him that he said that. He heavily denied it, and called me a freak and a slut for sticking my tongue down his throat and then telling him to go away for his cheating on me. Apparently, that power had manifested during the rush of things, and I was unknowingly reading his mind. Thankfully, that jerk only assumed that Hannah had mustered up the courage to let me know what she was doing behind my back.

I have another ability, and it's telekinesis. I didn't find out until after a few days of crying over Jake where I finally realized that the problem was that Jake's a player and it wasn't him thinking that I'm not pretty enough. I became filled with anger and violence and almost left my house to get my revenge, but when I glanced towards my nightstand to look for my journal, I screamed and noticed that most of the objects in my room were floating. Thinking back, I wish that they would've appeared during one of my quarrels with my stepmom while we were in kitchen, and randomly, knives would've pinned her to the wall and scared the crap out of her. If that was actually how my telekinesis revealed itself, she wouldn't mess with me anymore.

My parents have been divorced since I was seven and Claire was two. My dad remarried when I was eleven, and my mom is in a relationship that only I know about. She tried as hard as she could to keep it from me, but I'm a very curious mind reader. I had been wondering why she was so giddy, and she let down her mental guard, so I learned that she has a boyfriend who she's gotten more serious with. Claire lives with my mom, and for now, I'm staying with Dad and the step monster while we're renovating my bedroom at Mom's house.

After destroying my closet while searching for something that would be casual and comfortable but cute enough to make a good impression at my new school, I eventually decided on a knee-length light blue dress covered in adorable flowers matched with navy TOMS.

My dad had already left for work, so I didn't feel the need to say goodbye to Catherine. I walked to the bus stop for Sky High and saw that no one was there yet. Maybe nobody rides the bus, and everyone has flying cars or something like that. After what felt like forever, a hippie with longish red hair and an all-American boy who I thought I should recognize who were holding hands showed up.

"Are you new? I'm Layla Williams, and this is my boyfriend, Will Stronghold. By the way, I love your dress! It's so pretty!" Layla exclaimed while shaking my hand.

"Thank you! And now I know why Will looks so familiar, he must be the son of the Commander and Jetstream. My name is Elizabeth Penn, but I go by Liz."

"You look like you're a sophomore or junior. How come you're new? Did you move here over the summer or transfer?" Will asked with an anxious expression, probably hoping that he didn't offend me.

"I'm a junior, and I live in Maxville. I was a late bloomer and didn't discover my powers until last year, and my parents didn't want to send me to Sky High yet," I paused as I observed that Will had a glum look on his face. Layla realized that he was why I paused and nudged him in the elbow. I continued, "I'm kind of glad they did that because if they didn't do that, I would've been stuck in Hero Support for all of freshman and most of sophomore year, and I would have most likely been tortured daily for not having powers. Now, I know I'll be placed in Hero classes because I have telepathic and telekinetic abilities."

"Sorry I gave you that weird look while you were talking. I was thinking about last year where I was a freshman entering Sky High with no powers. I embarrassed myself and my parents at Power Placement, but shortly after, my powers surfaced while I was in a cafeteria fight," Will apologized.

"Liz, thank you for calling it Hero Support. Personally, I think the whole idea of Hero and Hero Support having two completely different educations is unnecessary," Layla emotionally stated.

"I agree with you, but…" Of course, I got interrupted by the bus pulling up.

The door opened. "Hello, I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver, and you might be?"

"Liz Penn. It's very nice to meet you," I said as I shook his hand and stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**wouldyoufancymystory: I'm so sorry for not writing another chapter until now… if you wanna know what happened, just ask and I'll tell you. Anyway, sorry the first chapter was kinda short… it was either that, or it would've ended up being way too long. Any thoughts of Liz's during conversations will be in parentheses and italics, and any thoughts of minds that Liz will read will be in italics. Also, Liz is gonna meet the rest of Will and Layla's friends from the movie and Warren too! Yay! **

**Liz: Who's Warren?**

**wouldyoufancymystory: You'll find out soon. *smiles and winks knowingly***

**Liz: *Rolls eyes* Okay? I'm just gonna let this one go because I'm so ready for Sky High.**

**wouldyoufancymystory: *scoffs* Ha! School… have fun with that... Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and read the author's note at the end!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High. All characters and plot lines that are not in the movie are created by me. **_

**Chapter 2**

**Liz's POV**

I started to walk towards the back of the bus, but Layla told me to sit in the row directly behind them so they could introduce me to their friends. I noticed a boy who could be confused for a human highlighter (it nearly burns my eyes!), a girl who was only dressed in a type of punkish purple, and a nerdy kid with huge black glasses (is he like Clark Kent or something?). The kid wearing neon yellow and the girl wearing magenta must be dating. Or I'm hallucinating. Why are my thoughts all ending in "ing"?

"Hey, what's up new chick? I'm Zach and this is my girlfriend Magenta. What's your name?" the bright boy inquired, resulting in a sharp glare from Magenta. Hmmm… maybe opposites do attract in this case.

Thankfully, Layla spoke for me so I didn't have to repeat what I told her earlier. When she was done _(she actually cared to remember all of that?... I'm shocked, even I'm not that nice)_ the geeky boy introduced himself as Ethan.

"What powers do you guys have?"

"I glow."

"Yeah Zach, I realized that already. Now what powers do you really have?"

"He's a human glow stick. I shapeshift," Magenta awkwardly paused like she had something more to say, but instead of saying it, she put her head on Zach's shoulder and shut her eyes. Was she purposely not telling me? Is she testing my powers? I don't wanna read her mind, but I'm going to eventually find out what her powers are anyway. Alright, that's enough justification for me…

_ Yeah, like she really needs to know that I'm a shitty shapeshifter. A Guinea Pig? That's what I end up with… damn ironic genetics. So a mom that can shapeshift normally and a powerless dad who studies rodents ends up with this mess? That's just cruel…_

Ethan ended the awkward silence, "I'm kind of like a human popsicle." He glanced at me, and I gave him a questioning look because I have no idea what he means. _(Does he freeze? Do his legs turn into a stick? Does he actually turn into a popsicle? He could be implying a lot of different things here…)_

"Okay, I guess you couldn't figure it out. I melt," he explained.

"Cool. Nice to meet all of you, and…" I wasn't done speaking to him, but seat belts randomly buckled over everyone, and Ron Wilson mentioned something about going off road. I started screaming, but then I realized that I was the only person in our group who was scared.

"What is wrong with you people? We're going off of the road! This is freaking dangerous!" I yelled, fearing for my life as the bus blasted off into the air.

"How else would we get to a school in the sky? A submarine?" Magenta's voice dripped with tons of sarcasm.

I was a little bit offended, but she deserves some credit for that one. It was pretty good. After she said that, I immediately began to attempt to act normal and not freak out. I closed my eyes to try to calm down, and once the bus landed, I sighed… I was finally able to relax.

**Warren's POV**

I was getting my Mad Science book out of my locker when suddenly, smack! Some girl didn't fucking look where she was going and ran right into me!

"What the f…"

She interrupted, "I'm so so sorry! I was hurrying to the office to get my schedule!" the girl apologized nervously. I'm assuming she didn't mean to crash into me because I can tell from the look in her eyes that she's genuinely kind. "I hope you won't think badly of me because of this little incident." She laughed as if there was something oddly funny or ironic about that last statement.

I looked her over. She is actually kind of pretty with her straight, light brown hair that went to the middle of her back, big amber brown eyes, and petite body.

"Don't worry about it, you're fine. Do you need some help getting there? I can tell you must be new because you're going in the wrong direction."

"Yep, I'm new. My name is Liz Penn, and you are?" she replied, stretching her hand out to shake mine cordially.

Although Liz's hand should've felt freezing compared to mine, I surprisingly felt a nice shock. Not like electricity, but more like the amazement you feel when you ignite a fire.

"I'm Warren Peace, and I can be of assistance. "

"Whoa, you're really hot!" she exclaimed but then realized her mistake, "What I mean is that your skin is extremely warm, not that you're extremely attractive. Wait a sec, not that you're ugly, I'm just…"

"Baffled by what you see?" I teased and interrupted, smiling my 'sexy smirk' or whatever most of the annoying female population at Sky High calls it.

I knew that we were steps away from the office, so I said, "Forget it, we can continue this discussion over my hot bod later. We're almost to your destination."

**Liz's POV**

I expressed my gratitude, "I can see it from here, and thank you so much for walking me here. You totally didn't have to."

"No problem. See ya around." Warren replied and winked at me afterward, leaving me with an unusual flutter in my stomach.

I ignored it, hoping that it was just my imagination. My awkwardness struck again while I was talking to Warren.

I walked into the office and saw my school schedule waiting for me along with a map on front desk once I finally made it there.

**Elizabeth Marie Penn**

**Hero**

**A Schedule**

**8:00-9:30- Physical Education: Tommy Boomowski, B Gym**

**9:35-11:05- History of Supers: Cameron Henderson, Room 205 **

**11:10-11:55 Lunch**

**12:00- 1:30- English 11 (Honors): Lola Douglas, Room 110 **

**1:35- 3:05- Power Development: Zack Lowell, A Gym **

**B Schedule**

**8:00-9:30- Physical Education: Tommy Boomowski, B Gym**

**9:35-11:05- Mad Science: Professor Medulla, Room 201 **

**11:10-11:55 Lunch**

**12:00- 1:30- French III Honors: Sherry Westbrook, Room 220**

**1:35-3:05- Pre-Calculus: Misty Lake, Room 101**

I have a feeling that junior year is going to be awesome.

**AN: I hope you liked my first update in forever (literally, this is my first update ever)! Review if you want (or don't want) more! **

**Thank you to almaloun, animefanatic13, Baby-Rosalita, darkangel856, Dorian Grey II, Ellen1996, ilovesuperjunior13, lnb1221, Masked Spirit, RainingJellyBeans, Tani Cullen, xXx AJO xXx, PeaceLoveDeathlyHallows, Stargazer1364, Bear0504, Ittybittyelfy, and Dean Winchesters Baby Girl reviewing, adding this to your Favorites, putting this on Story Alert, and/or putting me on Author's Alert!**

**I hope me saying this again gets the point across: please review! All criticism or compliments are welcome unless they include cuss words!**

**P.S. Sorry that I keep on updating/editing this chapter. I was showing it to my younger sister, and I noticed some things bothered me. For example, how only half of the classes on the schedule had room numbers and how Warren is a bit too OOC right now (I'll fix that later. Thanks Mallorysenter!). If you want an explanation for certain parts of that, please just ask me. If anyone else sees any other issues (examples: Liz being too Mary-Sueish, grammar/spelling problems, characters being too OOC, etc.), please say so in a review.**


End file.
